


Behind the Curtains

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper is such a charmer, F/M, OTP: No Regrets, look at me shamelessly writing for my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has to wait for Act 3 and decides to find something to pass the time a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Bill adjusted his priest tie, chuckling to himself at the irony of a demon putting on priest's clothing. After making sure he looked good, he walked out of the dressing room to see Grenda standing just backstage.

'Whoa.' He thought. 'She's even cuter when I'm looking at her with two eyes!' He smoothed back his hair and walked up to her. “So, heeeeeey, Grendo! Where's that book prop I'm using for the wedding scene?”

Grenda pointed to a wooden cake prop suspended in the air by a rope. “It's up in the wedding cake, but that doesn't come down until Act 3. So, hold your horses.”

“Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them.” Bill stepped backwards, bitterly mumbling “You monster.” once he was out of hearing and she had turned around.

So he had to waste time until Act 3, and the darn thing had _just_ started! Luckily, he didn't think that ol' Pine Tree would be too much of a trouble, and his sister was fixated solely on her play. By the time it was over, it'd be too late! But, man, what a bummer! How long was each act?

He leaned against the wall, staring at Grenda from across the room. Her gray outfit really complimented her curves and he couldn't help but appreciate the view. Last time they'd met, though she didn't know who he was then and she still didn't know now, it had been in the dark closet of the Pine twins' bedroom. Being able to see her while kissing her might be interesting.

And, oh, would THAT mess with Pine Tree for sure! He chuckled to himself, shifting from one foot to the other, considering how he was going to go about this.

“Hey, listen, have you seen Mabel?!” Speak of the devil, there was his little deal-maker right now, frantically trying to get Grenda to notice him. Of course, Bill was the only one who could hear him, so his efforts were just plain funny.

“What did Bill say? I can't be heard without a vessel?” The preteen Mindscape-bound boy said, looking thoughtful.

Uh oh. Time to distract him. Bill crossed the room, catching Dipper's attention as he passed him, and tapped Grenda's shoulder.

“What?” Grenda looked at him.

“Have I told you how cute you look today?” Bill asked, keeping his voice just low enough he couldn't be heard over the musical play.

“Really? I thought I looked, I dunno, boy-ish.” Grenda looked at herself, adjusting her mic so it was away from her lips in case it got bumped.

“Are you kidding?” Bill took her arm and pulled her back a bit, further away from the stage. “You look stunning. Gray is really your color, and emphasizes your figure beautifully!”

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper asked.

“Wow...I never thought about that.” Grenda's cheeks were tinged pink. “You really think I look cute?”

“Cross my heart I mean it.” Bill did a little x over his heart and smiled. “I can't take my eyes off you.” He placed a hand on her cheek.

“Bill, this is weird! Stop it!” Dipper hissed at him.

Weird? Good. Bill _lived_ for weird. Time to _really_ freak the kid out. “Can I just...you can slap me for it if you don't like it, but I'm _really_ finding myself wanting to do something. Can I?”

“What do you want to do?” Grenda asked.

Bill took her hand in his and stood on his tip-toes (why was this kid so _short_?) to press his lips to hers. Grenda made a sound of surprise and Dipper's jaw dropped to the ground and just as Bill started to pull away, Grenda wrapped her arms around him and dipped him into a passionate kiss.

Dipper rubbed at his eyes. “I-I'm not really seeing this, am I? This is...I...what...I never...what is Bill doing...this will make things _so awkward_...”

Grenda straightened up and let go of Bill, who was looking a bit disoriented from the kiss. “Uh, sorry. I just...I really liked it, but maybe we shouldn't, y'know, go steady. I don't know how Mabel would react to it, siblings can get kind of touchy about their friends dating their siblings and all. In fact, it might be better if we--”

“Keep it between us?” Bill nodded. “Whatever you say, Grendo.” He winked at her and walked off. Grenda composed herself and then went back to watching the play.

Dipper looked from one to the other and then groaned. “I need to find a vessel, FAST!” He flew off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Dipper is gonna be freaking out about this one forever. XD


End file.
